


Nondescript

by Ilcaeryx



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Katsura being inappropriate, Nonsense, Reader being inappropriate, Reader-Insert, Romance, Stalking, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilcaeryx/pseuds/Ilcaeryx
Summary: There's this nondescript looking guy at the local café you occassionally visit who stirs your curiosity, though you do not know why. Despite you being a nosy fucker, you're genuinely surprised that he keeps interfering in your daily life. Remember,youactually started this.Shoutout to whoever still reads Gintama reader-inserts. You da real MVP.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Reader, Katsura Kotarou/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in December 2016 and found it again recently, so I decided I may as well upload it. I've already written out like 3-4 of these short chapters apparently. I'll write some more and make a tiny series out of this.
> 
> As a side note, there's like no reader-inserts for Gintama. Damn.

Some would describe you as obsessive and borderline creepy; the way you retained personal information about others and disregarded red flags was astonishing. Among your friends you had the reputation as an information broker without a filter, the one who listened intently and yapped without intent. It scratched an itch nothing else could remedy, being an obnoxious, curious prick, that is. You weren't popular as a teenager but as an adult you harnessed your natural inquisitiveness to fit your lifestyle. Now, in your mid 20s, you were beginning to understand the consequences of your curiosity and sometimes your maturity would prevent you from fucking up.

Keyword being _sometimes_. Maturity is hella overrated. After all, you were still in your mid 20s - and while you were no Millennial or Generation Z kid in this timeline, you were still oppressed and demonized by the powers that be, and thus you remained rather poor and childfree. No use in being mature and responsible when you were going to get punted into the dirt by society at any second, right?

That is why you straight up didn't care that you were staring at a dark haired guy sitting in a quiet corner of your local café. Men did it _all the time_ to you, so it was only fair you could reciprocate. "Dark haired" was the only word that came to mind when you saw him because he was quite honestly a nondescript target. If you ever needed a hitman to make him disappear you would never be able to provide accurate enough details. Dude was facing the windows, his profile not particularly striking. He was just another cookie cutter pretty boy without any distinguishable features.

You detached your gaze from the nondescript guy and returned to your book, though you felt it was socially acceptable enough to pretend you were reading. Ultimately you didn't get any information from either the book or the guy. What a drag.

You wet your lips and thought about the following. Black holes didn't let any information out; scientists only knew they existed because of the effects they had on their surroundings. Nondescript dude was just like that. Socially invisible. Guy sat by the window, too. Wasn't that some trope mangaka and animators used to avoid drawing too much? He was seriously radiating isekai protagonist vibes, being soulless and all.

You withdrew from your thoughts and finished off your coffee. Time to go back to work. This black hole dude, from here on now named subject BH, was swallowing you whole and you felt proud that you were responsible enough to ditch this joint, even if you were a quasi-Millennial/Generation Z kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Subject BH eventually appeared in your vicinity not too long after the first sighting. This time around you had taken a trip to a mall to restock supplies, a nice distraction from your duties at home. Today had been an appropriate day to procure post-it notes, a hardback folder, pins and some whiteboard pens. Apparently Subject BH also thought it appropriate to shop for office supplies this lovely afternoon. His shopping basket hanging from his arm, he gingely stepped past a section of books and disappeared behind the shelves.

Subject BH has an interest in either writing or drawing, you noted and started heading towards the checkout. A3 size papers were used for posters, weren't they? Perhaps he was a teacher preparing for a final project. How endearing! While paying, you scratched your nose bridge, slight shame overcoming you. You recalled dubbing him a cookie cutter pretty boy at the café back then. Next time around you promised you wouldn't judge people by their appearances, even if it did yield information.

After some additional light shopping you entered the public bathroom to wash your hands and there he was again. Acting very natural, you doused your hands in soap and lathered properly while keeping Subject BH in your peripheral view. He was occupying the air dryer and seemed to enjoy running his hands through the warm breeze, which was all he did for like 30 seconds. And all you did was stare at him so get off your high horse, who the fuck does that nowadays when we have cellphones? Creep.

The subject eventually ceased his drying. His hair swirled around when he turned towards you.

"Miss," he adressed you in a casual tone, his articulation exquisite, much like that of a voice actor. "Have you seen this person?"

He showcased an A3 size paper with the picture of a duck-like (?) or tampon-like (?) thing, which confirmed the notion that he was an artist. However, you had clearly been wrong about one thing - him being a teacher. Obviously, Subject BH was a forensic arts student practising his craft. This was probably an exercise.

With your newfound knowledge, you shook your head. "Sorry, I've never seen anyone looking like that.

His eyes slumped slightly, action mostly concealed by the movement of a court bow. Ah shit, that was someone you should've recognized, wasn't it? A popular anime character maybe?

"It is a great picture, though," you reasurred him and clenched your jaw into a smile. "I like the design; makes it seem very quirky."

"Thank you. When I find her, I'll tell Elizabeth of your kind words."

He begged you farewell and departed. You, the scientist studying this strange space phenomenon, turned and evaluated and compiled your data all your way home. Feeling rather perplexed yet satisfied, you focused your gaze on the clouds above, heavy-set like the dark circles beneath the eyes of a god.

Soon there'd be a complete downpour.


End file.
